Ten Things About Us
by jyojeee
Summary: Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae. Segalanya dalam diri mereka adalah suatu perbedaan. Um, bagaimana jika kita bahas sepuluh perbedaan di antara mereka? / "Kami memang berbeda. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga cinta – EAK, kasih backsound 'EAK' dong – EAAK," / DAEJAE (B.A.P)


**Summary :**

 _Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae. Segalanya dalam diri mereka adalah suatu perbedaan. Um, bagaimana jika kita bahas sepuluh perbedaan di antara mereka?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Ten Things About Us "**

 _1S / Oneshot_

Cerita ini – _of course, babe_ – murni milikku. Tapi para pemeran dalam FF ini hanya sekedar pinjam nama .-. So, **jangan diambil hati** pliseu~

 **Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae**

Warning **!** – [Boys Love, AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-baku]

 **bad boy!** Daehyun

 **cutie nerd!** Youngjae

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae adalah simbol dari suatu perbedaan.

Tidak percaya? Baiklah, mari kita jabarkan sepuluh saja – _terlalu banyak, men_ –.

Check this out!

* * *

.

.

.

 **"** **Ten Things About Us "**

.

.

.

* * *

 **1\. Ketika Orang Asing Menyapa**

"Youngjae-ssi, selamat pagi,"

"Ah, Jaebum-ssi. Selamat pagi juga," sapa Youngjae tidak kalah ramah. Oh, lihatlah bibir plumpnya yang mengulas senyum kekanakan itu. Manis sekali, kawan.

Jaebum melirik seorang pria yang berada di sebelah Youngjae lalu tersenyum tipis. "Pagi, Daehyun-ssi—"

"APA PANGGIL-PANGGIL, HAH?! MAU KUBUNUH?! JANGAN LIHAT YOUNGJAE DENGAN TATAPAN MESUMMU, DASAR MATA SIPIT!"

.

 **2.** **Isi Otak**

Yoo Youngjae; 50% kepintaran, 10% game, 5% camilan ("Tidak, tidak. Camilan itu yang paling banyak, idiot!" Youngjae berteriak tidak terima), dan 35% sisanya adalah Jung-perv'-idiot-Daehyun.

Jung Daehyun; 60% makanan dan 40% sisanya adalah Yoo-cutie-bastard-Youngjae ("YA! Youngjae seharusnya yang enam puluh per—YA AMPUN, MY LOVELY CHEESECAKE!" – jangan berbohong padaku, Jung).

.

 **3\. Cara Mengahadapi : Pernyataan cinta**

"A-aku menyukaimu, Youngjae-ssi! Kumohon, jadilah kekasihku!"

Youngjae mengernyit aneh. "Maaf, tapi kau tahu aku sudah punya Daehyun," jawabnya.

"TAPI AKU LEBIH TAMPAN DARINYA—"

"Ngaca, plis."

.

"A-aku menyukaimu, Daehyun-ssi! Kumohon, jadilah kekasihku!"

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya. Alisnya menyatu berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai lebar.

"Wajahmu manis juga, ya. Boleh juga kau jadi kekasihku—"

"JUNG DAEHYUN," – terdengar suara teriakan disusul dengan jeweran pada telinga kirinya.

"A-AW! Maafkan aku! Sepertinya lain kali sa – SAKIT, YOUNGJAE!"

"BERANI SELINGKUH DI BELAKANGKU, HEH?! RASAKAN, RASAKAAAN!"

Dan murid yang baru saja menyatakan cinta pada Daehyun lari begitu saja.

.

 **4\. Kondisi Kamar**

"YA AMPUN JUNG DAEHYUN," Youngjae berteriak histeris, "KAMARMU, YA TUHAN. KENAPA ADA BANGKAI KECOA DI SINI?!"

"Santai, honey," ujar Daehyun tenang. Kakinya menendang pakaian dalamnya yang berserakan di lantai kamar. Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk memudahkannya memungut bungkus makanan yang sudah berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya selama... satu minggu?

"Hey," Daehyun berdiri, melirik sinis Youngjae yang masih terdiam di pintu kamarnya, "Bantuin kek," perintahnya setengah memaksa.

Youngjae berdecak kecil. "Hell no. Tamu adalah raja, Jung," balasnya pedas.

"Aku ini rajanya. Dan kau adalah ratunya, Jae-ah."

Oke, Youngjae lemah jika Daehyun memanggil nama kesayangannya itu.

Dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu dan pipi memerah, Youngjae berjalan memasuki kamar kekasihnya itu. Ia bergerak dengan cekatan membantu Daehyun untuk membersihkan kamarnya.

Daehyun yang melihat sikap malu-malu Youngjae pun terkikik geli. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Youngjae – _yang tengah berjengit terkejut_ –, lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

"Thanks, dear,"

.

Kali ini, Daehyun yang berkunjung ke rumah sang kekasih, Yoo Youngjae.

Setelah pemberitahuan dari sang Ibu mertua ("Youngjae sedang mandi. Masuk dulu saja ke kamarnya – oh, atau kau mau mandi bersamanya?" – lalu keduanya menyeringai sambil saling menuding satu sama lain), ia berinisiatif untuk masuk ke kamar Youngjae dulu saja.

CKLEK!

"Hai, wahai kamar milik calon istri – oemji."

Youngjae datang dari belakang Daehyun dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di pundaknya. Keningnya berkerut heran melihat Daehyun yang malah terdiam di luar kamar.

"Heol, ada apa denganmu? Cepat masuk—"

"Jae," Daehyun menoleh dengan raut wajah yang tidak terbaca, "Kamarmu ini, kau sedang iklan atau apa sih? Bersih sekali," – _sampai-sampai aku dibuat silau karenanya._

Youngjae mengibaskan poninya angkuh. "Iya dong. Kan, aku tidak sama sepertimu. Dasar jorok level akut," ejeknya.

.

 **5\. Pertemuan Kembali : Dengan Mantan**

Hyeri menarik tangan Daehyun paksa. "Tunggu, Daehyun-ah!" pekiknya.

Daehyun menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara kasar. Matanya memicing tidak suka. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh waspada.

"Apakah kau sudah punya kekasih?" Hyeri malah bertanya balik.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Daehyun berubah. Kini kedua sudut bibirnya turun ke bawah – _mengejek_ – dan tangan kanannya ia kibaskan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku sepertimu. Dasar jomblo,"

.

"Oppa!"

Youngjae berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Setelah itu kedua matanya terbuka lebar, senang.

"Dahyun-ah!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia menerjang tubuh mungil Dahyun, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku merindukanmu~" rengek Youngjae.

"Ehm! Nado, oppa!" Dahyun tersenyum lebar walaupun Youngjae tidak dapat melihatnya karena wajah Dahyun yang berada di dada bidangnya.

Tak disadari keduanya, Daehyun membuang ingusnya – _ewh_ – untuk kesekian kalinya di balik semak belukar yang bertempat tak jauh dari kedua insan tersebut.

"Hiks! Hiks! Ja-jadi Youngjae menerimaku, HA-HANYA KARENA NAMAKU DAN NAMA MANTANNYA HAMPIR SAMA?! Hiks! Da-dan APA-APAAN PELUKAN ITU?!" Daehyun menjerit sedih seraya memukul dadanya keras-keras, "Sakit, Jae. SAKIT!"

Ya iyalah sakit. Kau memukul dadamu dengan sangat keras, Dae.

.

 **6\. Belajar Bersama!**

Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya yang bergerak kecil, menggumamkan sesuatu. Pensilnya ia ketukkan pada permukaan meja, tak lama kemudian ia memutarnya.

Daehyun meliriknya nakal. Pikirannya sudah melayang ke mana-mana setelah melihat bibir plump milik Youngjae yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat merah kali ini.

"Jae-ah,"

"Belajar, Jung," sela Youngjae tanpa balas memandangnya, "besok ujian," lanjutnya tenang.

Daehyun melengkungkan bibirnya sedih. "Tapi, Jae-ah~ Aku lapar~" rengeknya kesal.

"Masak sendiri sana,"

"Kau tahu, kan, apa yang akan terjadi jika dapur berada dalam kendaliku?"

Youngjae mendesah lelah. "Haaah~ Baiklah, baiklah," Akhirnya ia menatap obsidian kelam milik Daehyun, "Mau makan apa?"

"Eum, terserahmu saja!"

"Tunggu di sini," Youngjae beranjak dari duduknya lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah kepergian Youngjae, Daehyun menyeringai lebar seraya tertawa jahat.

"MUAHAHAHA!"

.

"Dae, hanya ada ramyun – DI MANA DIA?!" Youngjae memekik histeris karena tidak mendapati sosok sang kekasih di tempatnya. Buru-buru ia meletakkan nampan di atas meja. Dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan;

 **"JaeJae-KU sayang~ Aku pergi dulu, nde? Aku bosan tahu, dikurung di dalam kamar selama lima jam lebih ;A; Kenapa kau betah sekali menatap berangkai kalimat yang tertulis di lembaran kertas itu, huh? Aku heran .-. Tapi, yah, kau kan Yoo Youngjae. Istriku yang pintar ;D Tak apa meskipun aku tidak lulus ujian. Toh, masa depanku sudah jelas. Menjadi penerus perusahaan dan menikah denganmu (backsong; EAK). Walaupun kau tidak mau denganku, aku AKAAAN TERUUSS mengejarmu sampai lelah, kay? Bye cantik~ Sampai jumpa besok, MUMUMU ;***

 **By; YOUR-HANDSOME-HUSBAND, JUNG DAEHYUN.**

 **p.s; Aku pergi 'bermain' sebentar – TENANG SAJA. AKU TIDAK KE KLUB MALAM DAN AKU TIDAK MEROKOK, SAYANG ^^v"**

Youngjae meremat kertas tersebut hingga tidak berbentuk. Ia menatap tajam jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, sehabis digunakan Daehyun sebagai pintu untuk aksi kaburnya.

"JUNG DAEHYUN SIALAAAN!"

.

 **7\. Mengungkapkan Rasa Cinta**

"Eum, kalau aku sih, cukup dengan mengatakan, 'Aku mencintaimu, Daehyun-ah' dan selesai!" – Yoo Youngjae berkata.

Himchan merengut tidak terima. "Nyatanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu berkata seperti itu. Selama kita bersama sejak kecil, Yoo, kalian berdua selalu saja bertengkar dan tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta sama sekali," sungutnya.

Dan Youngjae mengelus tengkuknya kikuk. "Memang sih,"

Yah, pada kenyataannya memang tidak pernah. Mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih hanya sekedar, 'Pacaran yuk?' dan jawaban, 'Boleh'.

Sedih, bukan?

.

"Caraku menunjukkan rasa cinta pada Youngjae? Mudah saja. Ajak dia ke ranjang dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan. Itu saja," – Jung Daehyun mengerjap polos setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Junhong bersiul kecil, Jongup menatap datar, Himchan memekik malu, Yongguk memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Youngjae...

"I-IDIOT!"

"Wah, Jae!" Himchan berteriak kecil, "Kau sudah besar!"

"A-AKU TIDAK—"

"Youngjae-ah," panggil Yongguk, "chukkae," Ia tersenyum kebapakan setelahnya.

"KENAPA HYUNG—"

"Wah, hyung! Walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Daehyun hyung, tapi kurasa itu hal yang baik! Selamat, hyungie~" ujar Junhong semangat.

Jongup tersenyum polos. "Jangan lupa kondomnya ya hyung. Hati-hati Youngjae hyung hamil," katanya.

"WHAT THE—"

"Ahahaha~ Terima kasih kalian semua~" Daehyun tertawa lebar tanpa beban. Lihatlah, bahkan ia bertepuk tangan saking bahagianya.

"APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN, HAH?! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL ITU BERSAMA DAEHYUN!" Akhirnya Youngjae dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa yang kau katakan, Jae-ah? Bukankah benar kita pernah—"

"GAH! BERHENTILAH MENYEBAR FITNAH, JUNG!"

BRAK! – meja kantin pun dibanting olehnya.

Angel Yoo sudah menghilang ditelan oleh Devil Yoo. HM, INTERESTING.

.

 **8\. Cara Makan**

Yoo Youngjae; Sangat sopan, bersih dan sesuai etika. Karena kata Ibunya, sikap kita saat sedang makan adalah yang mencerminkan kepribadian seseorang.

Jung Daehyun; Bodo amat. Yang penting perut kenyang.

.

 **9\. Isi Ponsel**

Jung Daehyun; 70% foto Youngjae, 30% sosmed.

Yoo Youngjae; 80% game, 20% foto Kris Wu ("KENAPA KAU MENYIMPAN FOTO TIANG ITU?! DIA ARTIS GAK LAKU! MASIH LEBIH TAMPAN AKU, JAE-AH!" – dan Youngjae hanya bisa bersiul ria).

.

 **10\. Mencari Alasan Membolos**

"AKH!" Tiba-tiba Youngjae memegang dadanya kesakitan, "T-tolong!" pekiknya lirih.

Semuanya pun panik – _terutama Daehyun_ – dan segera berlari menuju bangku Youngjae. Kim sonsaengnim mengguncang tubuh Youngjae pelan.

"Yoo Youngjae, kau kenapa?!" tanya Kim sonsaengnim panik.

"A-asma saya..."

Daehyun mengerutkan kening bingung. Lho, bukannya Youngjae tidak memiliki riwayat asma, ya?

Kim sonsaengnim segera menggendong Youngjae di punggungnya lalu berteriak, "Semuanya! Saya akan mengantarkan Youngjae ke UKS dan saya akan kembali secepatnya. Jangan ramai, arrasseo?" Dan ia pun berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Daehyun terkekeh pelan sesaat ketika ia menangkap pergerakan ibu jari Youngjae yang mengacung dan senyuman manisnya.

"Dasar," Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Alasan bolosnya ekstrim sekali," gumamnya.

.

"Ssaem,"

Shin sonsaengnim berbalik, kemudian menunjuk Daehyun yang sedang mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Ada apa? Apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" – _tumben sekali_ _._

Daehyun menggeleng kuat. "Saya akan membolos," ujarnya polos.

Seluruh penghuni kelas langsung memberikan tatapan, 'Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?' pada Daehyun, minus Youngjae yang malah tertawa lebar.

"Youngjae-ah,"

Youngjae menghentikan tawanya – _meskipun pipinya masih menggembung lucu_ – lalu menyahut, "Apa?"

Daehyun berdiri, lalu menggendong Youngjae ala bridal style yang langsung dihadiahi pekikan dari kekasihnya itu. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju pintu kelas, membukanya kemudian menutupnya dengan keras.

BRAK!

"AKHIRNYA BISA BOLOS JUGA, HAHAHAHA~"

Terdengar suara teriakan samar Daehyun dan pekikan Youngjae dari luar kelas yang seakan mengajak teman sekelasnya untuk bolos bersama-sama. Namun Shin sonsaengnim dengan segera berdiri di dekat pintu, menggeleng pelan.

"Ck, ck! Tidak boleh ada yang kabur!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Ten Things About Us "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

.

"Baiklah, kalian dipersilahkan untuk berciuman,"

Hening seketika. Namun tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara pekikan dari Daehyun.

"OMG!" Ia melompat kegirangan, "Ini pertama kalinya aku akan menciummu, Jae-ah! Apa kau siap?" tanya Daehyun senang.

Youngjae memutar kedua matanya. Benar-benar. Bahkan di usianya yang tidak lagi muda, Jung Daehyun masih tetap hiperaktif seperti dulunya. "Bikin malu saja," desisnya.

Tiba-tiba Himchan menyela, "TUNGGU DULU! Jadi, selama ini kalian tidak pernah berciuman? Astaga. Bahkan kukira kalian sudah... yah, kau tahu. Hebat juga Daehyun bisa menahan nafsunya. Padahal dia sangat mesum," ocehnya panjang lebar membuat seluruh tamu pun tertawa dibuatnya.

Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hyung~" rengeknya kesal.

"Nde, nde. Maafkan hyungie, Jae. Silahkan berciuman."

Dan hening lagi.

Daehyun menatap dalam obsidian milik Youngjae. Ia tersenyum manis, mengelus lembut surai cokelat milik istri-eh-suami-ding-alias-Youngjae itu.

Sedangkan Youngjae tersipu malu. Uh-oh, seiring bertambahnya usia wajah Daehyun menjadi semakin dewasa dan tampan. Dia juga semakin bijaksana dan tidak kekanakan lagi.

Keduanya berucap kalimat syukur dalam hati karena telah dianugerahi pendamping hidup yang akan selalu bersamanya hingga ajal menjemput. Perjuangan panjang yang mereka lalui selama ini telah membuahkan hasil yang indah.

Tapi jangan salah. Cinta yang sebenarnya tidak akan pernah memiliki sebuah akhir. Jalan mereka masih panjang.

Daehyun memajukan wajahnya secara perlahan hingga ujung hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Ia menatap lembut Youngjae dan tangannya menangkup wajah pendamping hidupnya itu. Jemarinya bergerak untuk mengelus lembut pipi tembam Youngjae.

"Saranghae,"

Youngjae membeku sejenak. Saat Daehyun memejamkan mata dan bibir mereka sedikit lagi akan bersentuhan, ia pun kembali ke alam sadar lalu mendorong tubuh Daehyun hingga sang empunya terjatuh mengenaskan.

BRUGH!

"ARGH! YOO YOUNGJAE!" teriak Daehyun kesakitan bersamaan dengan pekikan terkejut dari para tamu. Sayangnya, Youngjae menghiraukannya dan malah memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah matang. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca senang lalu setelahnya ia melompat kegirangan.

"ASTAGA! AKHIRNYA DAEHYUN BILANG, 'SARANGHAE' PADAKU, GYAAAA~!"

Semua pun sweatdrop parah melihatnya.

Benar-benar. Hanya karena hal sepele pernikahan mereka yang seharusnya berjalan lancar kini hancur sudah.

Namun kedua belah pihak tidak menyesal. Orang tua mereka menangis terharu melihat binar bahagia di wajah kedua putra mereka.

* * *

 **Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae, dilahirkan untuk bersama walaupun dalam perpecahan.**

 **Namun keduanya senang.**

 **Karena dengan cara itulah, mereka mengungkapkan rasa cinta pada satu sama lain.**

 **"Kami memang berbeda. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga cinta – EAK, kasih backsound 'EAK' dong – EAAK," – DaeJae**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

HAI SEMUA, SALAM KENAL MUMUMU~

duh ya, ini akun keberapa di ffn, hm? (tanya diri sendiri)

dalam kurun satu tahun berganti akun melulu dan aku akan mencoba bertahan di akun ini. semoga saja -_-

ah, gimana ceritanya? aneh ya? efek kelamaan hiatus, miaaan ;A;

sebenarnya aku mau perkenalan lebih banyak, tapi waktunya tidak mencukupi. OKELAH, AKU RAPOPO.

singkat saja, kalian bisa panggil aku 'yee' dan aku masih pelajar. sekian, terima kasih.

belum, belum.

sebelumnya makasih yang sudah nyempatin baca, apalagi yang memberikan tanda fav, foll ataupun memberikan review (modus detected, LOL).

sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya semuaaa~ semoga hari kalian indah~ sehat selalu~ jangan gampang putus asa~ selalu – stop, kebanyakan -_-

terima kasih dan sampai jumpaaa, MUAAH ;*


End file.
